


Gunpowder and Ferris Wheels

by XOXOErinXOXO



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, It was fun to write, Not historically accurate but oh well, Tumblr Prompt, cannonball!Mabel, circus AU, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOErinXOXO/pseuds/XOXOErinXOXO
Summary: When Dipper decides he needs to leave the circus, he sends a replacement to light the fuse on Mabel's cannon. A tiny young girl who committed arson. She's dainty, arrives wearing white, seems innocent, that is until you catch her smoking on top of a barrel of gunpowder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Literally none of this is accurate. Human cannonballs use a spring not gunpowder, lesbians couldn't marry in the early 1900s, ladies didn't wear jeans then, and it's not easy to keep up with as much hair as Mabel's. But fight me because i love this idea so much. Suggested by a friend on Tumblr, I'm sorry this took me so long to write, you've been very patient and understanding. I truly hope you enjoy <3 thanks for pushing me to work on this, i needed the break.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!!!!!!!!! THE PINES TWINS!”

 

Mabel waves to the crowd as they exit the hallway, Dipper just nods and goes to his position behind the cannon. Mable begins to woo the crowd. She jumps up onto a platform, looks over her shoulder, and blows a kiss to the audience. Dipper standing in the shadows, mocking her every move. She wears a jumpsuit, with a skirt hanging off the back, almost like a bustle, covered in pink dazzling gems. She spins and her cape whips around in her face, her logo glimmering in the light. She makes another cute gesture and begins to ascend her ladder “Ladies and Gentlemen, the famous May-bell Pines, off for another daring send off! Fired by her brother Dipp-er Pines! Wouldn’t every sibling love this job?” Dipper waves and smiles at the audience, his clothing all mismatched and too large for his body, a blue and white tree hat on his head. The second the spotlight returns to his sister, he rolls his eyes.

 

“Are you ready for the, blast?” Mabel yells, getting a cheer from the audience. She pulls her hair tie out of her huge bun, and her extremely long locks flow to the ground. The strands brush her boot as she hangs over the side of the ladder, waving one last time. She unhooks her striped helmet, and latches it under her chin, and flips down her dark visor. As she gets in, she throws one last wave.

 

“KEEP YOUR EYES, ON THE SKIES!” with that, Dipper lowers his arm and lights the fuse of the cannon.

 

_Mabel shines from inside the cannon, playing with a seam on her dress. Her favorite feeling in the world I being shot out of the cannon, into a safety matt outside the tent, and smelling like soot until she decides to bathe. Sometimes she leaves the soot in her hair to darkern it, she’s never really liked the boring brown._

_She feels like she could walk on air. Like she could perform in an opera. Like she could burst at the seams._

_She feels unstoppable like this._

_She feels whole like this._

BOOOOM!

 

~

 

“Bro-Bro! Did you hear their screams tonight?! They were so excited! So many little kids! I can’t wait to say hello to them!!!” She exclaims.

 

“Mabel we need to talk-“

 

“Oh, here they come! Time for meet and greet everyone!” she yells, bouncing happily.

 

“Mabel-“

 

“Hello! We hope you enjoyed the show!! Take some soot on your way out!” She says to a small child, squeezing soot from her hair into his hand.

 

“WHOA! Is your hair really that long?!” he asks.

 

“Sure is! All 64 inches of it!” she replies happily.

 

“Wow! Mom I want my hair to be that long!” the mom groans and pushes her kid along.

 

“Mabel-“

 

“Dipper, this young lady wants to say hello!” she waves him over and he follows begrudgingly.

 

“Mabes, we need to talk-“

 

“We will talk after these fine people leave! Some soot for you?” she asked.

 

~

 

“Mabel-“

 

“They were so excited today! The most reactive crowd yet!” Mabel boomed.

 

“Mabel-“

 

“I mean, did you hear that kid scream when you lit the fuse? Like someone had cut off his arm-“

 

“MABEL.” She snapped to look at him. “Sorry, I’ve been trying to build a lot of courage to tell you this.” Mabel took his hands, soot clouding up and getting on his cuffs. “I…I’m leaving.” Mable blinked.

 

“Of course you are! We are in a travelling circus silly! And I thought the gunpowder was getting to _me_!” she laughed.

 

“No, Mabel. I found a job. In this town. On Monday when I disappeared, I was helping a kid find his family. They offered me a job as a detective here. I know it’s not what I’m trained for, but I’ve read every mystery book printed and I always get the end right. Mabel, I think this is what I was meant to do. Not shoot you out of a cannon.” He said softly.

 

“I…Dipper…”

 

“I love you Mabel, and I know you love me. Let me do this. Please.” Mabel looked her brother in the eyes, his eyes pleading. “Fine, go be happy. Just…write me?” she asked.

 

“I’ll take a poster of tour addresses with me, and I’ll write you every new location. I promise.” He said.

 

“Who is gonna shoot me out of a cannon now?” she asked.

 

“You’ll find someone. I know you will.”

 

~

 

It had been two weeks since her brother left her. Sandiago Rodriguez, a janitor, had been lighting the fuse waiting for a replacement. Mabel was getting lonely, she needed a partner. Finally, after three weeks she received a letter from Dipper. He had found an arsonist, who only burned down empty buildings, who would be perfect to do the job of lighting her fuse.

 

_And your other fuse!_

 

Other fuse? What other fuse? There’s only one on the cannon.

 

“Hi! I’m looking for a Ms. Mabel Pines?” Mabel turned to the voice and saw a blonde babe, asking for directions. She was wearing a dainty little white dress and matching coat, carrying a red luggage box. Her hair was teased and bob cut, her eyes were shimmering.

 

“That’d be me!” the girl smiled and rushed over to Mabel. “Looking for an autograph?” Mabel beamed.

 

“Oh no, Deputy Pines sent me! Said we’d work well together?” she looked at the girl and laughed.

 

“Sweetie, you’re dressed in white, no pyromaniac wears white, you’re delicate as a flower, and let’s face it, I am scared of breaking you just looking at you.” The girl giggled to herself, and set her bag down. She looked over at the camp fire, and pulled a bottle out of her pocket, taking a sip. _Was it a Coca-Cola bottle? No it was a Root_ \- The girl spit the liquid into the fire and it flamed up taller than her. She turned her back to the heat and smiled.

 

“Lighter fluid.” She said confidently. Mabel took a deep breath.

 

“You’re in.”

 

~

 

_“Ladies and Gentlemen! May I introduce the explosive new feminine duo, Pacifica and the human cannonball Mabel!” Pacifica beamed at the audience, already feeling the thrill of being watched. She was dressed in a tuxedo style pantsuit, a cigar dangling dangerously from her mouth. Mabel, waved enthusiastically as she climbed her ladder, blowing kisses to the audience. Per usual, a few people looked away, not in horror of her act, but from the lights bouncing off her gemstones and into their eyes. Pacifica lowered her cigar and lit the fuse, and seconds later Mabel went flying through the air, a stream of gunpowder smoke following her._

“I have a better idea.” Pacifica said, snapping Mabel back to reality. “I like all of it, except the ring master doing all of our talking. Kinda sexist, like we can’t talk in front of an audience. And we need more thrill, more razzle dazzle.” Pacifica winked at Mabel.

 

“We’re performing the human cannonball, how much more thrill can we get? Also, do you want to sing and dance before we do that?” Mabel asked.

 

“I have a better idea.” Pacifica explained her idea and Mabel smiled.

 

“Okay, let’s try it tonight? Small crowd, it’s a Monday night, we can test the waters?” Pacifica smiled.

 

“I can live with that.”

 

~

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Ple-“

 

“Please welcome the most smoking ladies this side of the Mississippi River! Lighting your way tonight is me, Pacifica Northwest!” Pacifica waved to the crowd as she entered through a tunnel, the ringmaster watching carefully. This time she had on a white bustier, a black tuxedo jacket over it, and a clean white bustle skirt with matching heels. “And finally, she star of the show, the human cannonball herself, Mabel Pines!” Mabel stepped out into the spotlight, she was on the trapeze line above the ring. Her feet were bare, and now she was wearing something different, a pink jumpsuit with flaring legs. No cape this time, but Mabel still seemed to be enjoying the look. Her hair was up in a messy bun (for once).

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I have never been on a trapeze before!” She said, turning and trying to walk on the string, only to lose footing and fall into the cannon. She popped her head out and waved to the crowd, all of whom cheered. “Who is ready to see me fly?” she asked, receiving more cheering. She reached over and pulled her helmet off a hook, securing it under her chin. “Pacifica, light me up!”

 

_Boom!_

_~_

 

“Girls!” The clown music had just started playing and the ringmaster was under Mabel’s net.

 

“I’m sorry sir, we thought we’d try something different. We didn’t mean to upset you-“

 

“Upset me? Girls that was the finest performance I’ve seen in a while! Keep changing things up! I love it! So does the crowd!” he smiled and headed back to the tent. Mabel hopped down and ran to hug Pacifica.

 

“Great job Paz!” Mabel yells.

 

“I knew it would kill!” She replies.

 

“Let’s go get ready for meet and greet! We say hello to our visitors at the end of every show, come on!” Mabel said, grabbing her hand and dragging her.

 

“Slow down! I’m in heels!” Pacifica laughs, rushing along with the brunette.

 

~

A few months later

 

“Last night’s performance was amazing girls! Lighter fluid! I never would’ve come up with that!” the bearded lady said to the pair. Mabel was sitting in her cannon and chatting with cast members. Everyone was eating cake to celebrate the first sold out night in years, mostly thanks to Pacifica’s new trick, lighter fluid.

 

“You know Paz and her lighter fluid!” Mabel said, looking over at Paz.

 

“Look, I live for thrills. Your old routine wasn’t surprising enough for me!” Paz exclaimed.

 

“Yeah yeah, you just love the scared look I get on my face when I hear the next idea.” Mabel said.

 

“Yeah! It’s just too cute.” Mabel rolls over on her back, her head dangling from the mouth of the cannon.

 

“Pacifica has a crush on me you guys!” Pacifica laughs and tugs on Mabel’s hair.

 

“You’re just mad because I have good ideas!” Pacifica replies.

 

“Oh go smoke a fat one, thrill seeker.” Pacifica jumps on top of a barrel of gun powder and lights a match.

 

“I’d rather do it here and watch you freak out.” Pacifica teases.

 

“Don’t smoke near gunpowder! Your ashes could set it off!” Pacifica fake gasps.

 

“You don’t say!” she blows an expertly crafted heart shaped smoke ring in Mabel’s direction. “I just love the thrill baby doll!” Mabel blushed.

 

“S-shut up!” Mabel laughed.

 

~

A few months later

 

“Mabel!” Mabel turned to see Pacifica running towards her, for today’s show her bustle was fiery red, and a black corset. It was a nice change from the boring white, which was now black after all the smoke and gunpowder wore down the color.

 

“Hey Paz, what’s up?” she asked.

 

“I was in town buying lighter fluid and guess what!” Mabel smiled.

 

“What Paz?” she asked.

 

“This town is having a fair alongside our show! It’s open after tonight’s show! Do you wanna go with me?” she asked.

 

“Of course, I love fairs!” Mabel beamed.

 

“I’ve…never been to one.” Paz says with a laugh.

 

“WHAT!? Now we have to go!” Mabel said bouncing. “I can’t believe you’ve been to a fair, oh my gosh that means you’ve never been on a Ferris Wheel!” Paz laughed.

 

“Only seen them in books.” She said with a smile.

 

“Okay, after the show tonight change into normal-er clothes and we will head out after meet and greet!” Paz smiled.

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

~

 

Pacifica was talking to a young man when she could smell gunpowder. She waved him goodbye and looked over at Mabel who just appeared. She was wearing jean shorts and a blue sweater. “Why are you wearing a sweater?” Pacifica asked.

 

“The wind gets chilly at the top of the ferris wheel! Trust me!” Paz laughed. It was nice to see the brunette outside her cannon in non-form fitting clothing. A few more people passed by and asked for signatures, of course Mabel obliged, then they were on their way.

 

“That’s the cutest bear I’ve ever seen.” Pacifica commented, pointing up at a bear on the edge of a tent. “How much for the bear?” she asked the clerk. He scoffed.

 

“You gotta play for it honey.” He said.

 

“Play?”

 

“Ain’t you ever been to a fair? You take a baseball and knock these milk bottles down. Easy peasey. A nickel a throw.” He said, selling her on the idea.

 

“Alright,” she digs into her jean pocket and fishes out a dime. “let me try.” He laughs at her and hands her two baseballs. She tosses it, and it flies over the top bottle and lands behind the man.

 

“Aw so close girly, one more?” she picks up the other and throws it, only knocking the top bottle off.

 

“What on earth!” she yells.

 

“Sorry missy, looks like you got a weak throwing arm.” He chuckled.

 

“No fair!” Paz yells.

 

“Here, let a pro do it.” Mabel says, pulling out a nickel.

 

“Just one? Wanna add a few more?” he asks.

 

“Nope, this is all I need.” Mabel said cockily. He scoffed at her and handed her a baseball Paz had just thrown. Mabel looked at the bottles for a few seconds before tossing it, knocking all three down at once.

 

“I seem to have doubted you sugar, that’s some sure fire luck. Pick a prize.” He smiled.

 

“The bear, and no luck, I’m a carnie, we know the tricks of the trade.” She said, snatching the bear from his hands. “You placed them too close together on the bottom, try better next time rookie.” She handed the bear to Paz and they walked on to get in line for the Ferris Wheel.

 

“You’re in a circus, how did you know the trick?” Paz asked.

 

“Me and Dipper traveled with a fair once, they shuffle you around a lot so you never work the same booth twice in a row. I know all the tricks.” Mabel said.

 

“Why’d you let me waste a dime on that?” Paz asked.

 

“I wanted to watch you get upset.” Mabel teased.

 

“Oh hush!” Paz said, pushing her gently.

 

“I’ll cover your ride since I made you spend a whole dime to fail.” Mabel laughed, pulling a quarter out of her pocket. “Keep the nickel sir, I know it’s nice to buy yourself a drink on the road.” He smiled at her.

 

“Thank you ma’am!” he said

 

“Just, keep us at the top a little longer?” she asked with a wink.

 

“Can do ma’am!” they hopped into their cart and the wheel spun to let the next pair on, again and again until they reached the top and the whole wheel began to spin rapidly, no breaks inbetween.

 

“I love the Ferris Wheel.” She said, letting her head fall back.

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool.” Pacifica said. Finally the wheel stopped with them on top, Mabel looked down.

 

“There’s the tent! It looks so small up here! Paz-“ she turned to look at Pacifica who pulled her in for a kiss. Mabel was shocked, but slowly kissed back. “Who knew you were this romantic?” Mabel said, letting her eyes flutter open. Pacifica’s eyes were closed tightly. “Pacifica?” she asked.

 

“I wanted this to be cute but I realize now I’m afraid of heights.” She commented. Mabel laughed and pulled her close.

 

“My little thrill seeker is afraid of heights, what on earth?” she laughed.

 

“Yeah yeah just tell me when we are back on the ground.”

 

~

A few years later

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen! The singing bearded lady of the Pacific Ring Big Top!” a thunderous applause followed Pacifica’s words. “And now, joining me to perform everyone’s favorite stunt; Mabel the human cannonball!” A few men wheeled in the cannonball, Mabel perched precariously on top.

 

“Hello everyone! Having a good time at our show tonight?” another round of thunderous applause. Pacifica walked over and offered Mabel a hand in stepping off the cannon, and onto her ladder. Pacifica lit her cigar and waved to hush everyone.

 

“As you all know, we love to change things up here at Pacific, so if Mabel could look into the bottom of her cannon for us?” Mabel’s eyebrows furrowed together, but Pacifica shooed her on. Mabel reached in to the cannon until she felt a box. She pulled it out, and Pacifica took it from her.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, you are about to witness something truly amazing.” She exclaimed, turning to Mabel. “Mabel, on our first sold out night of the season, I have an important question for you.” Mabel nodded. “Will you marry me?” she opened the box to reveal a small ring. Mabel gasped, jumped off her ladder and into Pacifica’s arms.

 

“Oh my gosh YES!” Pacifica kissed her quickly, cheers and screams following suit.

 

“Now since no metal is allowed in the cannon, I’ll have to hold onto this. Now let’s give these people what they paid for!” Mabel smiled, kissing the girls cheek again. Pacifica stepped behind the cannon and reached down as Mabel hopped in, lighting the fuse, and releasing Mabel into the air, this time a stream of smoke, glitter, and confetti trailing her.

 

It was the best day of her life.


End file.
